Ichijou Tsukino
Ichijou Tsukino ''(月野一条; Tsukino ichi-jō)'' is the main male character and the first-person narrator of the Fanfic Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A first-year student of Kuoh Academy and the youngest son of five children, the sole male of such, Ichijou is the current host of the Boosted Gear after Issei's death in the prime era and the Queen in Berolina Gremory''s peerage. He's a former human of the Ophis era and holder of the Legacy left by Issei, hence the name of the story. Appearance Ichijou is somewhat a skinny, feminine-looking young man with bright Green eyes in a constant frown, brown messy hair and fair skin. According to himself, his body frame "resemble a girl's", and according to his mother Kyou, he's "skinny, but his shoulders are broad". He usually wears Kuoh's male uniform with proper black blazer, white shirt with dark lines, matching pants and brown shoes during school periods. During breaks and weekends, he usually wears shirts with variations of red and jeans. During his days of Training at Mt. Issei, his hair grew a few inches past his nape, and at the final day, Aria gave him a small burned ribbon which belonged to Rias' queen, Akeno Himejima, for him to wrap on his wrist. After his training at Mt. Issei, Ichijou has now several scars across his chest and body, as well a more toned body and muscles. Seeing how the girls usually hang on him and hug his arm to touch their breasts on it, is implied that Ichijou is one of the tallest character in the fanfic so far. Personality Extremely down-to-earth, Ichijou refuses to believe at first in the existence of the supernatural, later making him believe he might be insane as the series progresses, as well as the level of absurdness in his life. Now being a devil at the service of Berolina, he somehow maintains a open-minded mentality, ready to face whatever problems and ridiculousness he and his allies might encounter. On his own words, "I'll just shrug and wait for some explanation". Another important point about his personality is his constant grumpy mood. He's pessimistic, snarky, and it's constantly complaining and wondering about his misadventures, to the point he rarely ever smiles. He has the bad habit of categorizing people and think low of them if they don't give him a good first impression, as he assaulted Berolina for being 'an annoying chuunibyou', but thinks high about Kamiyama Shiori, a quiet idol girl of his class. Despite this, however, he deeply respects people who are shown to be stronger and/or smarter than him, praising and idolizing his antecessor Issei Hyoodou, calling him 'Issei-senpai', and showing a level of respect towards the current president of Kuoh academy, Shitori Serena. He also showed shades of regret when he discovered that Berolina is a lot smarter that she let on and he'll properly apologize if he ever assaults, insults or snarks at, others precipitately or without a proper reason. When he's not being the straight man of the situation, Ichijou tends to be polite and socially awkward. A running gag is, whenever Ichijou is daydreaming or monologuing, he'll do something stupid or perverted, like when he accidentally groped Berolina in the bathroom. Living under the same roof with four other women, since his parents are either working or on very long honeymoons, made Ichijou develop a low self-esteem as well as a misoginist view, claiming that women are moody, cruel, violent and 'asks for strange things'. He deeply loves his mother Kyou, but despises his father Hajime for some reason, trying to avoid being like him. Despite his claims to avoid turn into the new harem King, he says that he 'appreciates breasts just like any other men', he just doesn't go with Berolina's teasing, and one of the firsts things he notice in a girl is what kind of panties she's wearing. Later in the series, is revealed that Ichijou has a strange inferiority/high complex, in which while he sees himself as worthless and weak, he has the ambition to become even stronger in order to be noticed. He has also shown shades of a very determinated person, and deep pride as the harbringer of Isseis legacy and his own. It is also noted that he has a great fear in being alone, and his biggest phobia is to be forgotten by his friends and family. After the happenings during both the Rating Game and the Miyama incident, Ichijou becomes even more protective about the girls in his life, swearing to protect them until they know take care of themselves. He also becomes even more level-headed and calm, a great sault in his development, as he developed a more romantic relationship with Berolina. He also seems to have a rather fetish for swimsuits. According to his sisters, he's a great cook. He can also sew and take poetry classes. History Not much is know about his past, except he's the youngest son of Hajime Tsukino and his newest wife Kyou, full-blood brother of Futaba.He had two unnamed childhood friends that apparently vanished from his life after an unnexplained incident and it is constantly bullied by his older sisters, whom claims he's a pervert. He enrolled in Kuoh academy because it was the closer school from home, and since the first day, he developed a crush on Kamiyama Shiori. Plot Introduction: The Lad and the legacy of the Red Dragon Emperor Arc: * Ichijou meets Berolina Gremory and is killed by her, THE END. Jk, reincarnated as her Queen. * It is revealed that his father is a 'vida loca' kinda guy with 4 older sisters; Ichijou learns about Issei who, just like Gandhi, is a hero without all the bad stuff. Sits next to his crush but doesn't have time to talk to her, duty calls. * There are more youkais in Kuoh academy. Two are burly men, the last is a fox spirit who grows attached to him. * Ichijou summons his Boosted Gear for the first time. That's it. * A wild ninja/vampire hybrid appears and wants to join the peerage, except not much. A lot of beating is envolved. They get a new Knight Evil Piece. * Ichijou learns about evil pieces, beats rina and chess. Oh look, the ninja isn't such a bad person training him. * Awkwardness runs in the family apparently. * "You're a witch, you tried to kill me, but you got big tits, please join us.". Also, Aria-nee. * Ichijou meets Rina's big sis, who's a spider and hates her sister, only not. Rating Game that is. Crimson King Rating Game arc * Nero would be a better harem light novel MC. Whatever, training arc it is. * Except not, Nero bargues in, talks some nonsense and takes Ichijou somewhere. * Except yes, training arc with Aria-nee and a Dragon at the hot Springs. * Juggernaut Drive, Ichijou meets Yagura who technically has all the rights to call him daddy. * Ichijou meets Alice Gremory, Berolina and Nemesis's mother, who is not exactly good at the head. Meets also Raven Phenex. * Raven Phenex show him around the Gremory manor. Tsundere? Kinda, but she's nice, so whatever. Start of the Rating Game. * Ichijou meets Nero again, some homoerotic context later, he beats the knight, except he pulls an Freeza and uses his trump card. * "A cat is fine too". * Ichijou forfeits his match and grows as a character. All fine and dandy, except Rina goes into a coma. * Ichijou meets Irene Dantalion. Who's that, you ask? I dunno, I don't think the author knows her either. * Rina is in a coma, there is no NEO-Occult Research club, Ichijou is all alone and the rest of the peerage is a wreck. When you put it like that, this arc was pretty fucking sad. The Dragon Kings invasion arc * Hooray, just because the principal kicked your ass doesn't excuse new duties. Take this albino tranny and go fetch. * Surprise, this albino tranny is the long lost sister of the ninja. They fight, the ninja goes away. * Can't forget the fanservice. Ichijou actually shares some nice moments with Liu Bei and sleeps. * Ichijou meets Kiruko and saves his waifu from the amalgation of all DxD OC in existence. * What do you know? Irene is good at soap-landing. * Ichijou meets Ludger Bael and doesn't like her. He partakes in the dxd children challenge as a juri and tries to find Rei and his sisters while missin his redhead. * Ichijou meets Mizuki Kyouka and is sent to Okinawa. Don't worry, he still likes the Hanshin Tigers. * He meets the seaweedhead's father who's kinda of a hunk. More homoerotic subtext later, he goes into a fight. * Ichijou uses Ludger's breasts to unlock Balance Breaker and defeat a cyborg who uses a dragon as powersource. Yeah, you read that right. * Ichijou slaps Yoko, that's it. * Ichijou is beddriven and cannot move, so more bonding with Yagura. Then he discovers that his mother is one of his enemies' newest editor. This world is small. * Ichijou has a date night with Rei. Then he goes so savage, Yoko and Kiruko has to stop them. * Ichijou meets his new apprentice Salvatina then steals her panties to use on Ren, what a kinky f*ck. * Ichijou learns that Berolina apparently died out of sadness. He cries a lot, but doesn't show it to Ludger. * Suddenly, death note. Both Nemesis and Rei try to win the "All according to Keikaku" game. Ichijou is olbivious to all of that. * Ichijou defeats Rei, which then reveals that the real winner of the "All according to Keikaku" game was Enma. He got jacked up, but saves everyone using Hwan Jin-Young's rain-indulcing jewel. How's that for a Chekhov's gun?! * Ichijou reunites with Rina, who is alive, and was Ludger all along. There was also Daft Punk thrown in the mix because why not. * This arc was a mess and had a lot of filler, but it was kinda cute. TBC Powers & abilities Enhanced stamina - Upon becoming a reincarnated devil, Ichijou developed a stronger stamina, which increases as the series progresses. Even without the Fusion-senjutsu with Yoko, he manages to maintain control over his heartbeats and sense of rhythm as he fights with Annabelle. Further in the story, after his exhausting training at Mount Issei, Ichijou became a lot more durable and stronger. Enhanced strength - 'Upon becoming a reincarnated devil, his strength also increased, as he claimed that 'he couldn't even lift a fly'. After his traning at Mt. issei, he became not only stronger, but faster as well, since he could endurance Jin-Yong massive fists and powerful punch barrages. .]] '''Enhanced senses - '''Upon becoming a reincarnated devil, Ichijou gained sharp senses and reflexes, as he is able now to hear better than a regular human being and defend himself against Annabelle's barrages. In order to survive his training in Mt. issei later, Ichijou developed further senses and surviving skills. '''Master Swordsman -' According to Aria, Ichijou has the skill to easily learn swordsmanship, which Ichijou himself claims that it came from his father Hajime, who's a master kendo-practitioner. During his training at Mt. Issei, Ichijou managed to be able to fully polish his own swordsmanship skills, that combined with his sharper senses and better magical affinity, makes him a formidable foe. 'Queen - '''Being reincarnated with a Queen piece made Ichijou able to use traits of the Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces. It is unknown if the piece in question was a mutation piece. Level Zero '''Level Zero(誇り滅殺;Reberuzero.) - '''Also known as "Pride Destroyer", is ichijou's first attempt of original magic, in which he stabs his female foes in the chest, and put two magic circles around her breasts. On command, the magic circle activates a curse on the victim's breasts, causing them to shrink. The energy left by the breasts turns then into BURST energy for Ichijou, refilling his stamina and energy, the bigger the bust size, the more he regains energy. * '''CLOTH EATER -' Level Zero's enhaced form combined with '''BREAK. With it, Ichijou can use both abilities at the same time to further gain time and power during matches. Evil Aim Evil Aim( ; Ībirueimu) -'' Also known as '''Curse of Lust', is another of Ichijou's unique techniques. An offensive(?) spell casted with little magical control, this technique allows the user pinpoint especific erogenous zones of it's target and use them in order to submit her to the user's will upon touch. Erolocation Erolocation('' ), also known as '''Breast Morse'is a spell based on Issei's Pailingual, which allows Ichijou to hear and locate the sound of breasts instead, an area-effect spell which allows Ichijou to hear the bounce of breasts in the vicinity. By enhancing his hearing, Ichijou is able to hear every bounce, mould, slap and even squeeze from any breast in the affected area in order to locate his foes, no matter their size since he's also able to hear Annabelle's A-cups with ease, making it also an effective combination with Level Zero. It also possible to use this technique for surveying, as he'll use the echo from said breasts to mentally draw an perfect map from the perimeter, in a way similar to echolocation, making it possible to find entrances on isolated places, count the number of enemies and hear to avoid incoming attacks. It is also able to detect lies. Equipment Boosted Gear''' ' The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds. However, for being weakened and damaged, to the point Ddraig is in a 'comatose-like' state, the Boosted Gear now takes the form of a small red gauntlet with golden spikes and green jewels that barely pasts from Ichijou's wrist in his left arm. Later on, after his spar with Nero, Ichijou unlocked the true form of his Sacred Gear. Chaos Bringer: Crimson Queen Gear Drive '''Chaos Bringer: Crimson Queen Gear Drive '( )' -' Also known as "Secret Technique: legacy of the Red Dragon Emperor", is an ability born from Issei's Illegal Move Trianna, 'and Ichijou's sub-species for Balance Breaker of the Boosted Gear. Similar to it, ichijou can use the 'CHANGE command to modify his Boosted Gear and combine other pieces' signature abilities to overcome the weakesses of others. After his encountering with Yagura in the White room, Ichijou received this ability in order to slowly but steadily develop Balance Breaker. * BUSTER EMPRESS -''' Ichijou combines both the speed of the Knight Piece and the strength of the Rook piece to deal strong and highspeed attacks. While not able to use magic in this form, he has greater strength and speed. * '''BLASTER PRINCESS - He combines the magic affinity of the Bishop piece and the speed of the Knight piece to run and use magic at highspeed, being able to leave explosive afterimages in case his foes tries to catch him midrun. ichijou don't possesses any remarkable offensive abilities in this form, but he can create a massive barrage of SHOTS and other magic abilities too fast for his enemies to keep up with. * SMASHER QUEEN -''' Ichijou combines the strength of the Rook piece and the magic affinity of the Bishop piece to deal massive blows enhaced with explosive magic. His speed is reduced in this form. 'Dividing Wyvern Fairy - '''Apparently, Ichijou is able to use the basic ability of reflect incoming attacks. Juggernaut Drive '''Juggernaut Drive -' Due to his surpressed hate and anger for being dragged around by those around him, plus other conflicting emotions such as confusion, denial and hipocrisy, Ichijou accidently activated Juggernaut Drive during his training at mount Issei. However, due to Yagura's intervention, he reached only the incomplete state of it, without losing any fraction of his lifespan. Due to his past, the chant is a lot more ominous and violent than the original, as it goes: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN... THE HEAVENLY DRAGON WHO WILL ANNIHILATE THE GIFT OF LIFE AND LIGHT GIVEN BY GOD. CRUSH THE DREAM, AND RIP THE INFINITE TO NAUGHT. SHALL BECOME THE RED DRAGON OF DOMINATION... I SHALL BURN YOU WITH THE FLAMES OF THE CRIMSON HELL! DRIVE! Scale Mail 'Balance Breaker: Scale Mail -' Boosted Gear's Balance breaker, The Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear without the 10-second interval. Ichijou adquired the perfect form by using cloth eater on Ludger during the last trial. Sin Dragoon Coronation '''Sin Dragoon Coronation( , Shin doragon koronēshon), also known as Red Dragon Emperor's Seven-Star Arsenal, is a specialized technique used by Ichijou Tsukino from the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. By "channeling" and "linking" the Evil Pieces from his fellow peerage members, Ichijou can change his Scale Mail armor into seven different forms based on the individual abilities of his comrades. Some of them includes: * Welsh Blazing Lust Mage, also known as Solar Dragon Magician, is the Scale Mail form based on the Bishop Tasha Campbell. In this form, Ichijou's armor adopts a darker tone of crimson and has both the ability to control flames by instantly summon the Campbell's fire magic rune, although in a weaker form, and immense stocks of Firepower in its four wings, which can transform into massive magical missile silos and gattling guns that fire magic bullets. * Welsh Gula Fortress, also known as Rigid Dragon Castle, is thge scale Mail form based on the Rook Liu Bei. In this form, the Scale mail possesses immense strength and it's claws becomes giant club-like appendices, which can cause small-scale earthquakes by hitting the ground, while the armored parts receives a massive upgrade and becomes bulkier and harder to penetrate. * Welsh Envy Reaper, also known as'Poisonous Dragon Miasma', is the Scale Mail form based on the Bishop Whiswain. This form of Ichijou's armor takes an ethereal form and covers it with a long crimson mantle, simulating one used by Grim reapers, and it can ooze from it's helmet a corrosive miasma that can destroy even other Scale Mail in a matter of seconds, plus enhanced magical afinity, specially fire-based ones. * Welsh Wrath Beast, also known as'Comet Dragon Will', is the Scale Mail form based on the Knight Guan Yu. In this form, Ichijou can materialize a helbert out of sheer energy alone, based on Guan Yu's Green Jade Dragon Blade, and create razor winds with it, with also the ability to bend space for a second in order to control it's tragetory. Crimson Chaos Chevalier Conoration Crimson Chaos Chevalier Coronation ( , Kurimuzon keiosu shebarī koronēshon; lit. Heavenly Coronation of the supreme Crimson Dragon Emperor), sometimes shortened to just "C²×C²", is the ultimate form in Sin Dragoon Coronation. By specifically channeling Berolina, and thus her position as a King, Ichijou can channel the rest of his peerage into his Queen Piece, and reach a form that combines all of traits of the Evil Pieces and change the color of his armor to Crimson. In this form, Ichijou has all the special abilities inherited from the other transformations, while eliminating a good part of it's weaknesses, much more like Issei's own Cardinal Crimson Promotion. In order to enter this state, Ichijou recites the following chant: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR WHO WILL REWRITE THE PRINCIPLES OF DOMINATION SHALL SURPASS THE INFINITE HOPE, AND TURN UNBREAKABLE DREAMS INTO REALITY WILL BECOME THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR THAT ROARS THROUGH INFINITE AND BEYOND HEAR MY CLAIMS! I SHALL BE WAITING YOU ALL AT THE TOP OF THE CRIMSON THRONE! Ix The Transcendent Holy Demonic Dragon Sword Ix(超越聖魔龍剣イクス; Chōetsu seimaryu Ken Ikusu), usually romanized as just IX(, Ikkusu) is the exclusive sword of Ichijou Tsukino Being the fusion of the Holy Dragon-Slayer Sword Ascalon '''and Rhongomiant, plus Ichijou's and Yagura's own energy mashed together into the blade, Ix is considered a physical aberration that it shouldn't possibly exist even in the realms of the current reality, thus receiving the exclusive classification of '''Transcendent Sword(超越剣; Chōetsu ken). Since it has the power of both Ascalon and Ichijou/Yagura, it has the power to slay dragons, holy creatures and devils. Power Level If by the Start of the story Ichijou had the power level of an average Human(10 for each stat, 50 in total), as the series progresses and his skills are polished, he not only become as strong as regular middle-class devils(200 on each stat, total of 1,000), he also shows a lot of evolutional capability: * Strength: 625. Training under Aria, Hwan Jin-young for weeks, previously also by Ninja master Annabelle Hellsing, Ichijou develops a strength superior to standard middle-class devils, which only doubles with his Boosted Gear. * Endurance: 690. Ichijou had already a super-developed resistance and endurance to both pain and fatigue due to his troublesome childhood, which were extraordinarily enhanced by his training under two dragons under constant physical punishment. He can shrug off standard attacks and but advanced ones such as from high-class devils can harm him. Vulnerable to light-element attacks. * Speed: '''175.' Although sub-par compared to other middle-class devils(200), Ichijou is quick in short periods of time enough to dodge faster-than-sound attacks and react in time against several enemies and weapons at the same moment. * '''Magic': 30. Ichijou's magical power is downright atrocious, even compared to low-class devils(50) and low-class magicians(45). Ichijou is able to produce simple spells such as DRESS BREAK and DRAGON SHOOT, and needs external assistance for proper magic such as teleportation and magic runes. * Skills: 820. Ichijou, on the other hand, is an extremely skilled fighter and swordsman, has a great sense of strategy and self-preservation, and can make the best out of dangerous, periculous situations without losing his cool. Even when his temperament and personality is put into question, he knows how to act in the best occasion possible. Development Ichijou wasn't the first name I, the author, had in mind. The first one was Ryuuichi, because his names had the 'Ichi', for 'one' just like Issei's, and 'Ryuu', as in dragon, to further cement his place as Issei's sucessor. However, that idea was discarted because it turned very lame when I thought about it enough. He ended up Ichijou because I know another feminine boy with a harem with that same surname. Tsukino has no further meaning, it's just a surname I picked at the heat of the moment. hahah... I'm so embarassed. His similarities with Basara Toujou also came out of nowhere. Truth to be told, I was thinking about the green eyes because every person that I ever liked, fictional or not, had green eyes. Further more, his eyes match his sacred gear. His brown hair makes him even more of a unnoticeable guy. At first I noticed his similarities with Jurai Andou, but I guess Basara is more like it. His straight-man personality or Tsukkomi antics are inspired by Kenji Kazama from the series D-fragments. Trivia * His appearance and image in question are based on Basara Toujou from the 'Shinmai maou no Testament' series. * Ichijou's name(一条) is almost identical to Ichie(一榮), the name of the creator of the series. * He's the Tsukkomi to Berolina's boke. * All of his family members are named after numbers or something similar. In his case, Ichijou's is "one". ** Moreover, just like the rest of the Tsukino's, Ichijou's name is related to a plant. In his case, not only his name has the ideogram for "tree"(木), the "-Jou" part(条) it's a play on the word "Kuwa"(桑), which means "Mulberry". * He is hinted to be an anime/pop-culture expert(but not in the point of being an Otaku), as he has a vast knowledge of 'Hollywood satanism', and makes several movie/anime/music references. His name is a reference itself to the song 'Ticket(one way) to the moon' by ELO. * He has an unexplained hatred for stripped panties(shimapan). * After the Rating game with Nemesis, he gained the title of 'Monster of the underworld' due to his Level Zero ability, and even a corresponding villain in the Oppai Dragon series. * His theme song is CORE PRIDE from UVERworld. * His birthday is February 7th, a reference to his Boosted Gear. Poll: Ichijou's V-card Which girl you think should take Ichijou's first time? Berolina Gremory Kurama Lucrezia Onoskelis Tasha Campbell Irene Dantalion Serena Sitri Guan Yu Raven Phenex Elizabeth Albedo Ren(?) A girl from Sarah's Stravaganza No one, you prefer him to die a virgin Others(comment below, please) Navigation Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Berolina Gremory's Peerage Category:Longinus Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users